lovzarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Effendi Tanjung Anwar
Effendi Tanjung Anwar '(Minangkabau Jawi: افندي تنجوڠ انور), also commonly known as '''Effendi Anwar '(افندي انور) or by the epithet '''Disarming Hero: Emanator, is a fan character in the My Hero Academia ''universe. Born in Jakarta as an only child to Minangkabau parents, he attended SMA Haji Usman (Haji Usman High School), a Hero academy in Jakarta, during his youth. Effendi is currently regarded as one of the top Indonesian Pro Heroes, though his longtime history of health issues has caused him to announce his semi-retirement from hero work. A controversial figure, Effendi's original fame and status can mostly be attributed to pacts with the Indonesian government to boost his ranking and public status in return for personal services to the authorities. Despite being the manager of his own Hero Agency in Central Jakarta, he is also infamous for being involved with the corrupt Indonesian National Police and other organisations through bribery for his skills and potent Quirk (which has been manipulated by officials for less-than-heroic purposes such as riot and crowd control). He is both portrayed and voiced by Indonesian entrepreneur and politician Sandiaga Uno. Appearance Physical Appearance At 47 years old, Effendi is a Minangkabau Indonesian man who stands at a height of 5'9", or 175.26 cm, with greying dark hair. He has a distinctly thin and lanky physique which he has possessed since childhood—a somewhat unusual feature for top Pro Heroes—along with slender hands, fingers, and legs and long arms; as a young man, his hands were his most complimented feature due to their daintiness and length. Effendi has pale-ish tan skin, a strong chin, large ears, prominent cheekbones that slope inward, and, occasionally, goatee-styled facial hair lining his chin (though he shaves often and can also be spotted without any facial hair as well). His golden-amber eyes slant downward with wrinkles and bags underneath, and he is typically seen with a pair of rectangular glasses. Above his right eyebrow on the right side of his forehead is a noticeable scar sustained from an incident in Effendi's earlier years of Pro Hero work when facing a crowd of rioters. Moreover, he has additional age-related wrinkles lining his cheeks and the sides of his nose. He is typically seen wearing a pair of black, rectangular eyeglasses, though Effendi prefers to allow them to rest towards the bottom of his nose bridge in a downwards slanting position. Civilian Attire Contrary to his occupational and formal attire, Effendi is a rather simple and practical man when it comes to everyday attire based on his own personal preferences. In line with his lower-middle class upbringing, he dislikes expressing himself in overly lavish or expensive garb when conducting his personal day-to-day civilian activities or going on private outings with his family. Thus, his casual wardrobe mainly consists of colourful short or long-sleeved button-down shirts printed with various Indonesian ''batik ''patterns, which is one of his favourite clothing styles. Aside from his plethora of batik tops, he also owns a collection of solid t-shirts and light cardigan jackets for rainier days. Effendi also frequently pairs loose-fitting jeans, brown or grey khakis, or shorts with his many batik shirts. His preferred footwear, on the other hand, would be a pair of black loafers, which he tends to wear on any occasion, be it in an informal or formal situation. Occasionally, he will don a silver wristwatch on his right wrist. Pro Hero Attire ''To be added... Formal Attire To be added... Cultural Attire To be added... Characteristics Personality Despite his profession as a Pro Hero and his potent Quirk, Effendi is a rather soft-spoken and calm man with a lighthearted demeanour. He tends to present himself as a genial gentleman who gives the utmost respect to both those he personally trusts and even those he is not well-acquainted with. To be continued... Background Familial History Effendi's father was Anwar Chairul Ismed '(انور چايرول يسمىد), while his mother is '''Siti Nuraini Pratama '(سيتي نورايني ڤراتاما). Anwar, who was born and raised in Padang, West Sumatra, worked as a ''becak ''(rickshaw) driver, whereas Nuraini originates from the town of Pariaman and is of an agricultural background, later entering clerical work in Jakarta. Effendi's Quirk is a blend of his parents' abilities: Anwar's Quirk allowed him to influence neurotransmission (or the sending of impulses within the nervous system), while his mother has the ability to secrete a type of substance that can act as a pesticide or insecticide. In accordance with Minangkabau matrilineal customs, Effendi inherited his ''suku ''(tribe), Tanjung, from his mother, which was included as part of his namesake as a surname (though this is not a particularly common practise among the Minanghttps://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nama_orang_Minangkabau#Nama_suku_sebagai_nama_belakang). Real members of the Tanjung tribe are found along the western coast of West Sumatra in Indonesia in cities such as Pariaman, Bayang, and Padanghttps://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suku_Tanjung. Neither of his parents were directly involved in the Hero field, with none of his other recent relatives known to be Pro Heroes either. Anwar and Nuraini had known each other since they were children, as Anwar's mother was close friends with Nuraini's, allowing the two children to meet and socialise whenever Nuraini and her family would visit Padang (which was around an hour's drive south from Pariaman). The two remained good friends throughout childhood and adolescence despite meeting less frequently as teenagers due to schoolwork and Anwar moving to Medan for several years; despite not seeing one another often, one would always reach out to the other through social media to catch up during holidays and days off from school. Anwar and Nuraini eventually decided to reconcile with one another following completion of mandatory education as teenagers when Anwar returned to Padang and after Nuraini made the initial choice to consider the West Sumatran capital for possible employment. They would ultimately marry as young adults in accordance to traditional Minangkabau and Islamic customs in Al-Muqarrabin Mosque in Padang. Following marriage, the couple decided to move to Jakarta together to seek out better career opportunities, where they would eventually have their only child, Effendi. Early Life Effendi Tanjung Anwar was born in East Jakarta, Indonesia, to Anwar Chairul Ismed and Siti Nuraini Pratama in a lower-middle class working family. Anwar was a becak driver, while Nuraini performed office work as a file clerk for the convenience store Indomaret. Effendi's parents were both ethnic Minangkabau (Minang) from West Sumatra province; his father hailed from the city of Padang, while his mother was born in Pariaman, a coastal town. He was the only child of the couple. As a child, Effendi spoke both his native Minangkabau and Bahasa Indonesia in the home, while his mother also registered him for additional English language tutoring outside of school. Despite the overwhelming Sunni adherence among Indonesian Muslims, Effendi was raised following his mother's tradition of Ja'fari Shia Islam, which is the dominant sect of Pariaman residents. Due to the small presence of Shia followers in Indonesia, however, Effendi faced some discrimination due to his childhood faith. Effendi was often described by his parents as being rather frail and sickly during childhood, as he has always had a history of asthma, headaches, chest pain, and nausea, among other problems. His well-being was so concerning that Effendi gained the nickname '''Sehat by his parents, which translates to "healthy, well, fit" in Indonesianhttps://glosbe.com/id/en/sehat (in hopes that he would eventually become healthy as an adult). He had always possessed a distinctly thin physique from an early age and was never as physically adept as some of his peers and childhood friends, being unable to run, play high-intensity sports, or swim for extended amounts of time. After numerous trips to various doctors and medical professionals, the cause was eventually pinpointed as a side effect of Effendi's Quirk, which manifested at age three-and-a-half (much earlier than his parents had anticipated) and was revealed to be an unexpectedly potent fusion of his parents' Quirks. Beginning at age seven, Effendi sold fruit (mainly durian, rambutan, and salak) alongside his maternal uncle, Harun, on days off from school using his own miniature vending cart; he continued to do so until enrollment in Hero school as a teenager. Aside from selling fruits, Effendi also enjoyed speaking to the regular customers his uncle received, eventually growing close to a select few of them. On holidays such as Idulfitri/Lebaran, he and his family would spend time in his parents' respective hometowns of Padang and Pariaman, and Effendi was raised celebrating Tabuik ''by his mother, which is a Shia festival unique to Pariaman residents. As a boy, Effendi attended the Jakarta Islamic School in East Jakarta, an international religious school. His parents considered Islam to be an important aspect of their lives, so they wished for their son to be thoroughly trained in Qur'anic scriptures and doctrines of the faith. As such, one of the family's close friends, who was a private Qur'an tutor in Jakarta, would visit the household to conduct Arabic lessons with Effendi so the boy could further understand Islamic texts (the sessions, which were requested by his father, were free of charge due to the man being a friend). As a general student, on the other, hand, Effendi had always been rather hard-working and academically-oriented, as he had never taken much interest in sports or the more physical classes he was enrolled in due to his health. Anwar and Nuraini placed great emphasis on education and discipline, and both made sure to immediately get their son the resources and help if he showed signs of struggle or frustration in school. In particular, Anwar was the most adamant about his son being educated above all else—seeing as Anwar hadn't taken his own education seriously during his childhood and ultimately became a rickshaw driver, he was especially strict on his son not following the same path he had chosen—and this great interest would lead Effendi to pursue higher-level schooling at university (the University of Indonesia, his eventual alma mater) before ultimately entering the Pro Hero field. During his primary, middle, and high school years, Effendi complied with his parents' wish for him to perform well academically, and as a result, he received fairly good marks in most of his classes (his weakest subject was physical education, as he struggled to keep up with some of the more athletic pupils in gym class). However, Effendi could be described as an obedient "people-pleaser", as he always strove to make others content to gain social approval, even if that entailed doing things he would otherwise refuse to participate in. As he was known as the "sickly boy" or the "diseased boy" among other students due to his health conditions and frail appearance, Effendi's main desire as a youth was to gain the acceptance of other children and befriend as many as possible through satisfying them or gaining their liking of him. In all his classes, Effendi was a well-behaved student who did whatever his teachers or other peers asked, which, unfortunately, led him to garner a reputation among schoolmates and staff for being a naïve and gullible "sheep". Despite the teasing he received from classmates, Effendi had many other students in his classes to call "friends", and eventually, as all the schoolchildren grew and matured in understanding, most of the provocation subsided. Prior to university, Effendi considered either becoming a politician or pursuing a religious education to become an Islamic scholar (or ''imam), ''as he excelled in the subject of religion and found it to be rather intriguing. Though Effendi also suggested becoming a Pro Hero a few times as a boy, his parents mostly brushed his comments off, claiming it was a waste of time (and the many efforts both had poured into their son's education with the limited money they had) to try to enter that particular field and become successful beyond a merely local status: ''In Indonesia, the Pro Hero profession is much more uncommon than in more developed Asian nations such as Japan, which makes initial enrollment in Hero schools and the like more difficult, as there are less options available with limited space for potential students. Instead, most crime control, enforcement of laws, and subduing or prevention of villainous activity is handled by POLRI, or the Indonesian National Police, instead of individual Pro Heroes. Additionally, a good portion of the more successful Pro Heroes in Indonesia also have or had connections to former Heroes or were descended from wealthy families that possess the means and connections to get their children to attend the few top Hero schools. Most of these Heroes, unfortunately, are corrupt, ineffective, and often align themselves with government organisations to gain more influence.''On the contrary, Anwar preferred for his son to enter a more technical or specialised career, which resulted in Effendi later choosing to study chemical engineering at university. During this time in Effendi's childhood, however, Indonesia's law enforcement organisations ere particularly unsuccessful (along with the absence of a prominent Pro Hero field that was observed to be developing in some other Asian nations), which made villainy and crime rates soar with little action done to counter or prevent them. On the contrary, the Pro Hero field was still very much new, somewhat obscure, and unpopular without a true foundation in Indonesian society yet. ironically, Effendi's initial push to decisively enter heroics—a still-developing field and a risky investment at the time—came from his distress from the alarming prevalence of police misconduct and brutality present in approaches to ''civilians, who were, of course, meant to be innocents that law enforcement officials were meant to protect or defend from criminals or villains. Effendi was disgusted with the beatings, discriminatory actions, executions, and torturings exhibited by many officers and authorities that he frequently viewed on television and the news (television media was a large part of the family's home life), which were sometimes targeted towards the Quirkless, activists, and the like. In the end, a witness of a protest on the streets of Jakarta—and a firsthand account of a protester being tortured by a group of four officers—was what drove Effendi to urge his parents to allow him to apply for several of the scattered and isolated Hero schools in the city. To be continued... Personal Life Aside from his occupation as a Pro Hero, Effendi is also a longtime passionate supporter of high quality education for all Indonesian schoolchildren, which is rooted from his own upbringing that included an emphasis on learning. Effendi has donated some of his own earnings to provide for textbooks, class materials, etc. to schools in need and has also delivered several speeches to the Ministry of Education and Culture under his civilian identity calling for improvements and alterations in the general educational system. Currently, he lives alone in a two-story residence in Central Jakarta, as Ratih had moved out after the couple's divorce years ago (meanwhile, Shafa, who usually lives with Ratih in her apartment in South Jakarta, is currently in Australia pursuing her own university studies). Moreover, Effendi does not keep any maids or domestic servants within the home out of personal choice—having been raised in a middle-class family with just his parents, he has never been accustomed to having other workers around the house performing the tasks his father and mother handled—though there is a security guard who monitors the block he lives on for another resident who hired the guard. Effendi has always disliked his profession and personal lives intermixing, so he has made many efforts to keep his residence incognito so media reporters and the like cannot locate him whenever he wishes for peace or time alone. Though born and raised a Shi'a Muslim, Effendi converted to Shafi'i Sunni Islam, the dominant sect and fiqh in Indonesia, during his youth before marrying Ratih. He remains a practising Muslim to this day and has also donated some of his own income towards the funding of preexisting mosques and construction of new places of worship along with dawah ''(Islamic missionary) campaigns. At the age of 42, he embarked on his first ''hajj ''to Mecca, Saudi Arabia, with his former wife and daughter. In terms of his health, Effendi regularly takes pain relievers for his symptoms of headaches and nausea. As a child and adolescent, he used both rescue and controller medications when his asthma symptoms were more severe, though his condition has since improved after aging into adulthood (Effendi still faces some problems with respiration, however). Abilities Quirk '''Miasma' Effendi's Emitter-type Quirk allows him to generate and secrete a potent nerve agent or nerve gas from the pores on his skin, the saliva in his mouth, and the tears produced by the lacrimal glands in his eyes. The agent can either manifest in liquid or gaseous form; in most cases, it is secreted as a colourless, odorless liquid through Effendi's perspiration, saliva, or tears, though it can be evaporated into a gaseous state (which has a wider range of reach) through higher temperatures. The agent he produces interferes with neurotransmission between neurons within the nervous system and communication between nerves and muscles; if present in sufficient quantities or with prolonged exposure, the substance can result in asphyxiation, muscle convulsions, difficulty breathing, loss of consciousness, and the like. Typically, Effendi can withstand his own agent up to a certain threshold after it has been released from his body (when it is contained internally in his body, he doesn't show any problems), though constant exposure resulting in buildups of the agent can pose as dangerous to him as well. The primary and most noticeable drawback to Miasma is Effendi's poor health with symptoms similar to those one would face when subjected to his agent. These features of ill health have been present since his childhood and have limited his physical capabilities as a Hero; a few examples would include Effendi's lack of strength from his frail physique and his low physical stamina for prolonged running and other high-energy movements. Additionally, under most circumstances, Effendi cannot emit such high levels as extended contact with his own gas can be potentially fatal to him; he has a finite limit to how much of his own agent he can withstand before it begins harming him as well. Smaller amounts, in contrast, have less devastating yet irritating effects such as confusion, drowsiness, watery eyes, nausea, muscle tightness, and sweating. As previously mentioned, prolonged exposure to his own substance can have detrimental effects on Effendi's own health, while he cannot precisely manipulate the amount released; because of this, it is easy for him to secrete past the levels considered to be non-lethal if it was not his intention. Additionally, atropine can remedy the early outcomes of agent exposure if it is administered quickly enough. Miasma was created through a fusion of his father's Impulse Quirk, which allowed Anwar to electrochemically influence certain motor nerve firings through some control over the release and reuptake of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine, with Nuraini's Pesticide Quirk that enables her to produce a toxic substance that can act as an insecticide on certain insects and pests. Relationships Ratih Kosasih Background Ratih Kosasih '([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sundanese_script Sundanese ''aksara]: ᮛᮒᮤᮂ ᮊᮧᮞᮞᮤᮂ) is the 43-year-old former wife of Effendi and the mother of the couple's only child, Shafa Putri. She is a public relations (PR) specialist by profession and divorced Effendi when their daughter, Shafa, was aged fourteen. Ratih is of ethnic Sundanese heritage and hails from a Muslim family of educators from Tasikmalaya, West Java, as the youngest of four children (including one stepbrother). During childhood, Ratih and her siblings all attended the pesantren their parents worked at. and As a young woman, she attended Telkom University in Bandung, West Java, as a Communications student. Following graduation, Ratih headed for Jakarta to seek work opportunities, though she was mostly unsuccessful at first being a fresh university graduate with no work experience yet. Though it has been falsely speculated in the past by the media that Ratih and Effendi were wedded through a Quirk Marriage, the two actually met when Ratih was working as a part-time waitress at one of the Jakarta restaurants Effendi frequently dined at (as Ratih was unable to find any openings in communications careers at the time when she first moved to the city). The two became acquainted more as Effendi continued to eat at the establishment more frequently to see Ratih, and the two were eventually married in a traditional Minangkabau wedding procession in Jakarta. Effendi's and Ratih's marriage ceremony was quite elaborate (though exclusive and private, with no reporters or any media personnel being allowed to enter to broadcast the event), involving performers from West Sumatra who showcased the traditional [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tari_Piring Tari Piring] dance of the Minangkabau people for the guests. Since Effendi refused to speak of his personal life for the majority of his career, he left reporters in the dark about his spouse as well, leading some people to let their imaginations fill in the gaps about the "elusive" Ratih, so to speak. To be continued... Ratih speaks fluent Sundanese, Indonesian, and English. Though a practising Sunni Muslim, she does not don a headscarf in most ocasions out of personal choice, preferring only to wear a hijab when performing prayers at a mosque (a requirement in Islam for women). '''Relationship To be added... Shafa Anwar Main article: 'Shafa Anwar' Background Shafa Putri Anwar '''(pronounced: SAH-fahIn Indonesian phonology, the combination of "sh" does not produce the /ʃ/ sound.), mostly known as '''Shafa Anwar '''and also by the alias '''Widya Hakim, is the only child of Effendi and his former wife, Ratih Kosasih. She is of half-Minangkabau and half-Sundanese descent from her paternal and maternal sides, respectively. Shafa, currently 19 years old, is an international student at the University of Western Australia's Perth campus majoring in Indonesian Studies. She was born in South Jakarta during the peak of Effendi's Pro Hero career as a youth, and so she was mostly raised and cared for by her mother in their Central Jakarta residence when her father was absent. As a child, Shafa was also close to her mother's family and would often visit Ratih's hometown of Tasikmalaya in West Java (she was always less connected with her paternal Minangkabau heritage). Aside from her family life and early education, Shafa also played competitive chess until the age of seventeen. Despite the fame her father received from the media for his occupation, Effendi remained rather distant and vague in regards to his family life, and so knowledge of Shafa's existence remained unknown to the press for years before Effendi finally shared more information of his civilian life by the time Shafa was in adolescence (mostly him giving in to the persistent pressuring to answer questions over the years). Prior to the reveal, Effendi wished for his personal and professional lives to remain separate so that his wife and daughter could go about their business in peace without any interference from the public. When her identity was discovered, many expected Shafa, who inherited Effendi's Miasma Quirk, to follow in Effendi's footsteps to become a Pro Hero, as the field was highly renowned and revered due to is relative scarcity in Indonesian society. However, Shafa did not wish to enter the career her father was involved in, much to the dismay of some bystanders (Effendi himself did not mind her decision, seeing how uncomfortable Shafa had become towards the constant attention). By the time she was a teenager preparing to enter university, the constant bombardment of questioning and public attention from both the news and her own schoolmates had overwhelmed and distracted her from her studies, leading Shafa to avoid and shun as much of the "intruding" Pro Hero world (as she described it) as possible. Over time, Shafa grew more and more distant from her father, eventually moving with her mother, Ratih, after her parents divorced. She lived with Ratih in their own apartment before Shafa left Indonesia to study abroad in Australia in pursuit of better educational and occupational opportunities (along with, personally, obtaining long-desired relief from the stress she'd received back home for being Emanator's daughter). Shafa speaks fluent Bahasa Indonesia (Indonesian) and English, along with some Sundanese and little Minangkabau. Like her mother, she does not wear a headscarf out of personal interpretation despite being a practising Muslim, though she will wear a hijab when praying at mosques (which is required in Islam). Aside from school, Shafa runs her own online blog documenting her life as a foreign Indonesian student in Australia; more recently, she has slowly begun to reveal the personal impacts and results of being the only child of a famous Pro Hero. Relationship To be added... Anwar Chairul Ismed Background Anwar Chairul Ismed (انور چايرول يسمىد) was Effendi's father and the spouse of Siti Nuraini Pratama before his premature death at the age of 58 (when Effendi was aged 33) from a road traffic collision on a rainy day. He was of Minangkabau descent and hailed from the city of Padang in West Sumatra province, where he was both born and raised in a family of eight children. Anwar received a religious upbringing and was enriched in Islamic teachings as a boy—additionally, his father was once active in dawah ''efforts (Islamic missionary preaching) during his youth. Both of Anwar's parents, in turn, worked in the petroleum industry in Padang. At the age of seven, he joined a ''surau, or a West Sumatran Islamic communal and institutional centre, to learn more about the teachings and doctrines of the faith he was raised in. During his youth, Anwar was close childhood friends with the daughter of one of his mother's longtime friends, Siti Nuraini, and the two would always hang out together whenever Nuraini and her family visited Padang from their residence in Pariaman. Though they remained in close contact for years, Anwar was eventually sent to live in Medan, North Sumatra, after his parents urged him to pursue better education elsewhere and to "bring back some useful skills" to contribute to their home (as a boy, Anwar was rather lazy, did not take his schoolwork seriously, and refused to help around the house when his parents asked). Anwar and Nuraini thus grew apart after Anwar began attending a private boarding school in Medan before returning to Padang some years afterwards. Since he did not perform very well in his studies in Medan either, much to the disappointment and scorn of his parents, Anwar did not pursue higher education after graduation, a choice he would regret deeply for the rest of his life (in Padang and later in Jakarta, he would work as a becak driver with little pay). After returning to his hometown, he reconciled with his childhood friend, Nuraini, and the two were eventually married in Padang in early adulthood. To be continued... Anwar's Quirk was named Impulse, which allowed him to electrochemically influence certain nerve firings—primarily those concerned with the motor nerves that transmit signals to orchestrate the movement of muscles—through some control over the release and reuptake of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine. With this, he could fine-tune his own muscle movements to be extremely precise and accurate by manipulating muscle expansion and contraction, which served to be useful in his work as a rickshaw driver navigating through the heavy Jakarta traffic. Relationship To be added... Siti Nuraini Pratama Background To be added... Relationship To be added... Miscellaneous Playlist * "Black Sun" - Death Cab for Cutie * "Raw Umber" - Rick Smith (Trance ''OST) * "Paradise Circus" - Massive Attack Name Etymology * '''Effendi (افندي) '- Indonesian masculine namehttps://www.behindthename.com/name/effendi/submitted derived from the Arabic honourific title (ʾafandī) ''meaning "sir, mister"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/أفندي of Ottoman Turkish and, ultimately, Greek origin. * '''Tanjung (تنجوڠ) '- Minangkabau suku (tribe) name meaning "cape, headland, point" in Malayhttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/tanjung#Malayhttps://glosbe.com/ms/en/tanjung. Tribe members are primarily found along the western coasts of West Sumatra, though not all Minang use their tribe name as a surname (only some bestow it to their children). * 'Anwar (انور) '- Arabic masculine name derived from (ʾanwar) ''meaning "brighter, more luminous"https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/أنور#Etymology_1https://www.behindthename.com/name/anwar. Gallery 12022F45-DCBD-4937-9E7A-BFB8832147D5.png|Effendi as a child. 46B55D33-6DE3-49D2-A40F-B9E8EA3932B7.png B417EC8F-3EE3-4012-9CDE-4D92012E2189.png Effendi Hat 1.PNG Effendi Hat 2.PNG Other Facts * Effendi holds a bachelor's degree in chemical engineering from the University of Indonesia. For a time, he studied in Depok, West Java, at UI's second campus south of Jakarta. * Despite being raised a Shia Muslim, he eventually decided to convert to Shafi'i Sunni Islam during his youth before marrying his former spouse Ratih Kosasih, who is Sunni. * His eye colour is a homage to the physical appearance of some real nerve agents such as VX, which can manifest in an amber-like colour in the liquid statehttp://www.centerforhealthsecurity.org/our-work/publications/nerve-agents-fact-sheet. * He's had glasses since the age of six, with his poor eyesight being a genetic trait. * Effendi was raised eating Minangkabau and West Sumatran cuisine, and his favourite dish is ''Sate Padang, which is a style of beef satay served with a spicy yellow chili sauce. * As a boy, his favourite snack was agar-agar, a type of algae jelly popular in Indonesia. His mother would prepare it for him often, and Effendi would usually be greeted by a cup of the treat on the kitchen table after walking home from school every day. * Aside from his native Indonesia, Effendi has visited Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Philippines, and Thailand for gatherings and meetings with other affluent Southeast Asian Pro Heroes. * His voice is raspy due to both his health complications and the fact that he used to smoke frequently in his youth, around the time when he was a university student and a newbie Pro Hero. Effendi has since quit cigarettes and hasn't touched one in almost a decade. * As a young adult still in the process to enter heroics, Effendi had some basic training in silek ''(the Minangkabau regional version of ''pencak silat, or Indonesian martial arts), though he was unable to continue for long due to his health and an inability to keep up with the sport's prominent kicking and punching movements. * Though he is fond of Indonesian and Minang cuisine, Effendi enjoys trying foods from different countries as well and has claimed to "secretly get bored" of eating the same types of dishes every day. He especially favours Thai, Korean, and Singaporean cuisine. Scrapped Concepts * His name was previously "Hasyim Effendi" and "Effendi Syahputra" before "Effendi Tanjung Anwar". * When he was first created, Effendi was going to be ethnically Sundanese with the name "Aditya Kosasih"; later, he was planned to be half-Minangkabau and half-Betawi. * In an earlier design, Effendi would have had spiky white hair, a more muscular physique, and ice blue eyes. His eye colour was briefly changed to lilac before it was settled on amber. * His mother was supposed to work at the Hero school he attended. * His age was adjusted from 44 to 46 and finally to 47. * Effendi's height was shortened from 5'11" to 5'9". References Category:BnHA Characters Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Indonesian Characters Category:Muslim Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Characters Category:Minangkabau Characters Category:Aged 40's Category:Living Characters